


Presenting the Past

by AuzzieEvilRegal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuzzieEvilRegal/pseuds/AuzzieEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Emma's past suddenly come to haunt her, there's only one person she can turn to. This person however is the one person she thought she would never turn to: Regina Mills. With the help of this brunette can Emma overcome her past and present threats the past has threatened, or has Emma finally come to her end? [warnings of mentions of rape and abuse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presenting the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. Please be prepared for mentions of rape and abuse.  
 _  
“Emmaaa” someone whispered from behind her. She spun around and there was nothing there nor was there anyone or anything in sight. She kept walking to.. actually, if Emma was completely honest, she didn’t know where she was walking to, just that she had to keep walking. Everything was black; in front of her, behind her and beside her. It made Emma’s skin crawl._

_“Emmaa” the voice whispered again but this time, it was coming from in front of her. She stopped walking upon hearing the whisper and placed her hand on her hip where her gun usually was but for some reason, it wasn't there. It always gave her an added sense of feeling safe but not tonight. Tonight, she felt incredibly vulnerable. She kept walking forward into the dark abyss more carefully this time with caution as she knew that if something were to happen, she would have nothing to protect her._

_“Emmaa” said the voice again from behind her as she felt something sharp slicing down her back where her scar was. She turned around sharply as she stared at the intruder and gasped._

_“How’d you find me?”. She asked as she staggered backwards lightly. The intruder held the knife close to his face as he licked the blood away._

_“You’re mine. I’ll always find you.. and Henry”. He replied as he stepped forward with a lung as Emma felt another searing pain through her stomach where the rest of her scars were._

“Nooooo!”. She screamed as she sat up gasping for air and sweating. She looked around and realized she was safe and sound at the Sheriffs office with her gun strapped safely to her hip. Then who was calling her name? She thought as she looked up and her eyes came in view of a worried and confused Mayor Mills.

“Miss Swan, why are you asleep on the job?”. Regina asked as she stood there with her hand on her hip tapping her jimmy choos on the tiled floor.

“I umm.. I don’t feel too good”. Said Emma softly as she looked around the room, making to sure her past wasn't there to haunt and hurt her again. She felt a magical tingling sensation go through her as she placed her hand on her stomach where she was hurt before and sighed.

“Well then Miss Swan, I suggest you go home and get some rest. I can’t have my Sheriff sick or hurt”. Said Regina as she watched Emma get up and nodded her head lightly. Regina looked at Emma’s back for the first time noticing that the multiple layers that Emma usually had on weren't there but instead there was a jagged scar from the top of her neck and going down to a place where Regina couldn't see. She shook her head as Emma turned around and noticed her staring. 

“I um.. Im just going to go”. Said Emma softly as she grabbed her belongings and ran out of her office faster than she had ever been before and arrived home. Regina stared at the spot where Emma was before, thinking, she couldn't stop thinking about that scar on Emma’s back. What happened to her? Or should she say who? It was time she did some digging..

/////////////////////////////////////

Tossing and turning in her bed later that night, Emma couldn't seem to get any sleep and that was the one thing she needed but didn't need at the same time. She needed it because she was just so damn tired but she didn't need it because every single time she shut her eyes, all she could see was his face. She shivered lightly as she through her sheets and duvet off and slipped out of bed. She slipped on a pair of trackies and a slipped a jersey over her head and walked quietly out of her room and down the stairs to go outside. She was walking down the main street when she decided to look at her phone and realized it was 2am in the morning. She yawned as she shoved her hands into her jumper and kept walking. She kept walking until she realized she was outside the mayors office home. Even in the consciousness, she would always try and protect Henry. She walked over to the park across the road and sat down on the swing and began to push herself by moving her legs. 

“Sheriff, may I ask what you are doing outside my house at 2:30 in the morning?”. Asked a voice from behind her. Emma gasped and turned around to see Regina, in her pajamas with a silk robe wrapped around her form, standing right behind her. Emma held one hand to her jumper covered chest.

“That’s one way to give a girl a heart attack”. Gasped Emma. Regina smirked lightly before moving and sitting down next to Emma on the swing where she had a babies monitor next to her that so that she could keep an ear out for Henry.

“You didn't answer my question Miss Swan, you’re sick and yet you’re not at home in bed asleeep? Now answer my question, why are you awake at this time in the morning and even yet, outside my house”. Said Regina as she began to move herself on the swing.

“I am still sick Madame Mayor but I.. I just can’t sleep... And out here I feel safe”. Replied Emma softly as she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Regina looked at her companion curiously. 

“You don’t feel safe at your own home?”. Asked Regina curiously as she stared at Emma. Emma shook her head softly. 

“No I just ever since..No I don’t I just can’t get to sleep”. Replied Emma softly as she looked down at her feet that were now placed firmly on the ground. Regina stared at Emma knowing full well that she was lying, she could also sense her major discomfort at what they were talking about. 

“Emma, I know that we don’t talk but I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I am here to listen”. Replied Regina softly as she reached over and squeezed Emma’s shoulder. 

Emma sniffled lightly as she wiped away the tear that had fallen. She shivered lightly and didn’t know what to do, it felt weird hearing Regina call her by her first name but it felt even weirder for Regina to say she was there, even tho after so long she had vowed to get rid of her and to make her life a living hell. 

“Can I...Can I sleep here?”. Asked Emma softly and timidly as she looked over at Regina. It was then for the first time that Regina could see the tear threatening to fall, as well as the fear and tiredness that was at the brim of breaking. Regina reached over softly and wiped away the tears that had fallen onto Emma’s cheeks.

“Of course you can sleep with me, come on”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Emma followed Regina into the master bedroom and stopped at the end of the bed, not knowing what to do or how to act. She looked down at her clenched together hands and shivered. She looked up again to see Regina watching her worriedly. She looked away afraid to show Regina that she was crying and scared. Regina walked over to Emma softly and placed a hand on her face and rubbed her cheek softly. She then moved her hands to Emma’s shoulders and ran her hands down the bottom and slipped the jumper over Emma’s head. Regina pushed Emma to the bed as she pulled back the covers for her. Emma looked at Regina sheepishly before she slipped off her pants and placed them on the ground before getting under the blankets. Regina smiled softly as she slipped off her robe to reveal her short silk nightie as she slipped into the luscious bed next to Emma opened her arms open to the frightened blonde.

“Come on Swan, I’ll try and get rid of your nightmares tonight”. Said Regina softly as Emma looked at her quizzically before she scooted over and wrapped her arms around the brunette and laid her head on Regina’s chest, releasing a deep breath as she heard Regina breathing, knowing and hoping she was safe. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep, not knowing what about to be there in her dreams.

_“Emma..no-one can save you..You’re mine.. those scars show you’re mine” he said softly as he circled Emma, jerking and stabbing her in random places. Emma gasped as she tried to jerk away but realized she couldn't as her hands and feet were tied. Emma looked up at him tearfully, afraid as to what he was going to do to her again. Emma struggled and tried to get free but she couldn't. She looked up tearfully as he walked over to her with his knife and cut down Emma’s shirt to open it. He sliced and diced her shirt and singlet top open until it was just her and her bra._

_“You’re mine and will always be mine”. He whispered softly as he carved his name into her stomach._

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“No!”. Gasped as she sat up sweating and in tears. She looked across and realized it was only 3:30 which meant she hadn't been asleep very long. She looked across to Regina and seen her asleep with her hands out where Emma just was. Emma rubbed a hand over her tired face and slipped out of the bed quietly and walked into Regina’s en-suite. She needed to have a shower, she felt so dirty and disgusting, she just needed to get rid of the feeling inside of her. She slipped off her panties and her singlet top and she didn't bother to lock the door as she slipped into the shower as she knew Regina was asleep. Standing under the water, she let the spray slide down and over her body. She reached across to grab Regina’s apple scented body wash as she used Regina’s loafer and tried to wash everything away but the harder the scrubbed, the more it hurt her scars. She didn't care that she in pain, she just needed to feel less disgusting so she scrubbed harder and harder, ignoring the searing pain that went through her. 

“Emma what are you...”. said a voice at the door that trailed off as she saw Emma’s scar down her spine that went from top to bottom. Emma turned around as she hugged her chest and seen Regina staring at Emma not knowing what to say. Regina opened her mouth and closed it softly as she stared at Emma. She made a split decisions and slipped off her clothing and joined Emma in the shower. Emma turned around so her back was to Regina. Regina reached her hand out and traced Emma’s scar gently, she felt Emma shaking underneath her touch. 

“I’m not going to hurt you..I promise” she whispered softly as she traced Emma’s scar again as she took the loffer out of Emma’s hand and washed down her spine and washed the the scar that Emma so desperately wanted to forget. 

“What happened?”. Asked Regina as Emma shivered. Emma put her hand to her mouth and bit down, scared to tell Regina about what happened. She took in a deep breath and decided to finally tell someone what had happened. 

“Henry’s dad is what happened.. We were together for two years when something snapped.. he snapped.. he took it out on me. He rapped me” she said as she shivered lightly “He rapped me every day and every night and then one night.. something else happened and something else snapped within him as he took a knife to my spine and cut down, he nearly severed my spine but he didn’t...but then something else happened and he took a knife and stabbed me in the front, he missed Henry by an inch”. She continued as she shivered lightly as Regina continued to trace over her scar. “He then decided it’d be fun to carve his initials into my chest so it’d be forever his”. Emma replied softly as she turned around tearfully to face Regina.

It was then that Regina saw the scars all over Emma’s body and especially the initials across her chest. Regina reached over as she traced the initials on Emma’s chest, taking in every detail about all of her cuts before getting onto her knees and traced her scar where he stabbed her where he missed Henry by the inch. Regina could not believe the pain the suffering that this woman had gone through and yet here she was, still standing in front of her. Regina looked up into Emma’s eyes and stood up and placed her hand on the side of Emma’s face and traced her cheek softly with the base of her thumb. Regina leaned forward slowly as she watched Emma for any movement of being scared as to what was going on before she slowly placed a soft, magical kiss to Emma’s lips before Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her in for long and passionate kiss before pulling away as they leant there heads together.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that”. Gasped Emma as she ran her hands through Regina’s hair.

“I do, because I’ve been needing and wanting to do that since the moment I saw you”.


End file.
